Let's Start Over Again
by cutiexoxo
Summary: A happily married and pregnant Hermione Malfoy discovers her husband's adulterous affair. How will she piece her life back together? What will happen to Draco? Kinda AU. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned HP, this story would be published.**

Hermione Malfoy danced around the colorful master bedroom in her gigantic manor. She was so excited; nothing could bring her down from this feeling of utter felicity. She gently pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled at the memories to come. A quick glance at the circular clock hanging above the expensive vanity informed her that it was already six o'clock. Oh! Draco would be home in half an hour. It was time to get ready. Tonight was going to be perfect.

She dressed in a little black dress, probably the last time she'd wear it in months, along with short black kitten heels. Once at her antique jewelry box, she struggled with her choices, but soon decided on a pair of silver chandelier earrings, the beautiful diamond necklace Draco had given her on their wedding night, and of course, her large wedding ring.

Downstairs, a small table set for two was adorned with rose petals, scented candles, and a delicious roast. Hermione was fussing over the settings, when she heard a door slam, and footsteps in the hall. It was Draco; her Draco, the love of her life, the father of her unborn child, her wonderful, loving husband.

"Hermione? What's all this?" He looked tired, but still as gorgeous as the day they got married. His pale hair hung over his head, and his grey eyes never failed to shine. He wore slacks and a white shirt; his tie was severely loosened and his suit jacket was slung over his shoulder. Draco held his briefcase in his other hand.

"Well, I kind of wanted tonight to be special. I have something to tell you." She said softly, looking deep into his eyes for signs of love.

"I have something to tell you too." Draco, on the other hand, didn't look all too happy about his news. He looked distressed; no matter, her message would surely brighten his day.

"Me first!" She exclaimed. "I'm…"

"No, Hermione, me first. This is really important." He interrupted.

"What is it? Is everything ok? Is it work again?" Hermione questioned, extremely concerned now. Draco seemed to have many problems at work; he was constantly away on business trips and worked late nights atleast twice a week.

"Actually…"

"Hold on. Did you hear that? I could swear I heard the door." She paused, silently. "Nevermind, what were you saying?"

"Honey, did you tell her yet?" a saccharine voice asked. Hermione turned her head and saw her best friend. She was thoroughly confused now.

"_Ginny?_ What are you doing here? Honey? Tell me what? What's going on?" Questions swam around the poor girl's head.

Draco kept his head down and Ginny stared at Hermione, unable to produce words. The man sank down in a chair and advised his wife to do the same. Ginny stood behind Draco and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. _What the fuck was going on?_

"Hermione, this is hard for me to say, and I want you to know, that I never planned for things to turn out this way. For the past couple of months, I've been cheating on you with Ginny."

"_What?_" Hermione was shocked, to say the least. She wanted to scream and yell and cry, but it felt like her body had shut down, and she was incapable of doing anything but to sit there and gape.

"There's more." More? "She's pregnant, and we're keeping the baby. We're getting married. I'm sorry, Hermione. So sorry." Draco's eyes were firmly glued to the ground. His voice cracked, and tears threatened to spill over.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the side of the table. This was just a nightmare, right? She'd wake up and this would all be over. Her eyes fluttered open. No luck.

"Mione? I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean for this to happen." Ginny put in.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Don't give me your pathetic apologies. You betrayed me. How could you? How could both of you?" The adulterous couple kept quiet. "What about Harry? Have you told him yet? He loves you, Ginny."

"Don't worry about Harry, Hermione." Ginny replied sharply. The grief stricken girl shot her a harsh glare. Never in her life had she wanted to hit someone so badly.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked in a deathly whisper.

Draco hesitated but finally answered with a shaky "Yes".

"My husband and my best friend?" the pitiable girl said, still unable to believe those very words. "Fuck, I'm going to be sick." She tore off her beautiful ring and flung it at the cheating couple. With that, she got up and ran out, unable to think straight.

"Hermione, wait! We can work this out!" A distant cry rang after her.

She ran as far as she could. She stopped deep outside the comfortable gates of Malfoy Manor. With a hand pressed over her stomach and dry tears plastered on her face, she apparated to the only place she felt welcome: the old Granger residence.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own HP in my dreams.**

"Mom! Mom, are you here?" Hermione's shrill voice rang out.

A light from upstairs turned on and Mrs. Granger hurried down the stairs, donning a pink bathrobe and night slippers. "Hermione, darling. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh mom," she cried as she fell into her mother's arms. She regaled her story and sobbed for hours. Ah, her mother, the only person who wouldn't betray her. Despite her era of sorrow, Hermione felt gratitude towards her mother, who would always be there for her.

"Shh, darling, it's ok. You'll be fine. You know you're always welcome here. We'll set up your old room, and it'll be just like when you were my little girl. I still have your old crib, you know. How would that be, hmm?" Mrs. Granger stroked Hermione's hair until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the delectable smell of coffee and toast. She was still on the couch. Her mother was nowhere to be found, but a thick blanket was covering her tiny body. She rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. Hermione looked around, thankful that nothing had changed from her childhood days. Mr. Granger was sitting on a chair, reading the local newspaper. When he caught sight of his only daughter, he got up and held her in his arms. She almost cried, but forced the tears to stay in her eyes. No words were exchanged, but a feeling of love was passed from father to daughter, all through touch.

* * *

Hermione was desperate to get her life back on track. She had a baby to take care of. She didn't need Draco or Ginny or anyone else. She had her family, her health, and her unborn child. That was all she needed to be happy.

It took almost a month, but Hermione found a job at Flourish and Botts, the magic bookstore. Despite all the painful memories that her magic life brought her, she couldn't picture actually leaving the wizarding world.

Hermione was about 4 months along now; her baby bump was quite obvious. The farther along she got, the more frequently she visited the doctor. Luckily, her hours were flexible, often allowing her to take long lunch breaks and numerous appointments.

Today was a very special day for her. Hermione was going to meet her old friend, Harry Potter. It would be their first meeting since "the incident". She settled down in a little café at the heart of Diagon Alley, waiting for the emerald-eyed man. As she lifted her iced tea to her mouth, she spotted a famous jet of messy black hair through the corner of her eye.

"Harry!" she rose and hugged her friend. "I've really missed you." He hugged her back, consciously aware of her inflated stomach.

They sat down together, talking of anything but their old romances. "So, how far along are you?"

"About four months."

"How exciting. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well, it's a boy, so I was thinking about Nathaniel. Nathaniel Granger."

"It has a certain ring to it," Harry grinned.

The two sat at the café for hours, laughing and reminiscing on the days of Hogwarts. Soon the was setting and the sky turned a dusty pink. "Goodbye, Harry. It was so nice to meet you. Please do keep in touch." They departed with a hug, walking opposite ways.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own HP in my dreams. Four Months Later

The months flew by; Hermione was distracted by preparations for the arrival of her son and work at the bookstore. Just like her schoolgirl days, the woman performed every task efficiently and orderly.

Hermione awoke one warm Thursday morning in mid June. Today was the day of her divorce hearing – the first time she'd see Draco and Ginny. A normal sense of curiosity washed over her. Had they changed at all? Although she had no feelings for either of them, she was desperate to see the pair.

Hermione apparated to the arrival point at the Ministry of Magic. She wandered through the heavy doors and down the hall to room 6. This was the room where the hearing was to be held. She looked to her right and immediately recognized her soon-to-be ex-husband. He was standing in the center of the room, while Ginny was seated behind him. My goodness, she looked horrible! She wore a too tight green dress and her red hair had poofed out crazily. Her stomach was abnormally swelled. How she managed to get through the door was a mystery to Hermione. Perhaps she was having twins. Or maybe she just gained a lot of weight. Either way, pregnancy did not treat this woman well.

She glided over to her seat in the center. A man she didn't know helped her sit down, and she thanked him with a soft smile. Even sitting was difficult at her stage. Draco noticed her and his eyes bugged out. He sauntered over; she half-expected him to make a scene about her pregnancy.

"You're pregnant." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well observed," she said stoically.

"Who's is it?"

"I'm eight months along. You do the math." This time she looked at him straight in the eye. He didn't know what to say, so he walked away to discuss some matters with his lawyer.

A robed man entered through a back door and stepped up to his seat. He banged his gavel and exclaimed, "This hearing is now in session."

"Mrs. Hermione Malfoy nee Granger calls for a divorce from Mr. Draco Malfoy on the charges of…" the judge flipped through a few files "adultery and emotional distress. Am I correct?"

"Yes, your honor." Hermione announced.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you attest to these charges?"

"Yes, your honor," he copied.

The judge levitated a slip of paper to first Hermione, then Draco, then back to himself. The two had signed divorce papers, with the judge to make it official. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I hereby declare you divorced."

"Next order: due to Ms. Granger's pregnancy, Mr. Malfoy has offered to give half of his inheritance and earnings to Ms. Granger and her baby."

"What?" both Hermione and Ginny screeched. Draco stayed silent, but gave a small smile to his ex-wife when she glanced at him. She quickly turned her head away.

"No," Hermione emphasized. "I don't need your money, Malfoy. I never have and I never will."

"Please take it, Hermione. It's for the baby." Draco bargained.

"We've done fine without you so far. I'm certain we'll manage. Use the money on your own wife. I'm sure she needs it a lot more than I do."

"Yeah, Drakie. She said she doesn't want it. So what does it matter to us? We could use it on other things. I have to get my hair done and buy things for the baby…" Ginny rambled.

"Quiet!" The judge roared. "Ms. Granger will not be forced to accept the money, but if she ever needs it, she is always legally guaranteed financial help from Mr. Malfoy. Hearing adjourned." He walked into his back room, satisfied with the outcome.

Hermione struggled to get up from her chair. She just couldn't do it! A hand reached out and she thankfully grabbed it. It took effort but she finally lifted herself up. "Thank you so much…" The owner of the mysterious hand was none other than Draco Malfoy. Her smile faded.

"You really should have taken the money, Hermione. It would do you good."

"Like I said, I don't need it. I don't need anything from you, Malfoy. Not your pity, not your love, and definitely not your money. What are you doing here anyways? Wouldn't want to leave your wife. She might cheat on you if your turn your back." She turned on her feet and calmly walked to the exit.

"Drakie! Let's go! I have to go to the salon and then the baby store and then…"

Draco sighed. Oh, how he hated that name. _Drakie_.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own HP in my dreams.**

"Push, Hermione, push! Come on, I know you can do it!" Mrs. Granger encouraged. Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream and pushed with all her might. She had been in labor for about ten hours now. This one was a fighter. Finally, the little one popped out.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, it's a healthy baby boy. Do you have a name for the birth certificate?" the doctor asked.

"Nathaniel Blaine Granger." She smiled weakly at her beautiful son. Even after hours of painful delivery, she felt a wave of excitement wash over her. Nathaniel had a mass of blond hair atop his head, and beautiful grey eyes. He looked absolutely perfect, even though he resembled his father. Hermione couldn't believe it; he was finally here, her little baby boy.

* * *

"One more push, Mrs. Malfoy! Try your hardest!" the healer at St. Mungo's ordered.

Ginny had gripped onto Draco's hand. She had the look of a constipated child on her face as she struggled to push her son out. Finally, she plopped back into her pillow exhausted. The baby was out. "It's a boy. Congratulations. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

The baby was nothing but a mess of blood and placenta. The healer took him into a back room where he was washed off and wrapped in a tiny blue blanket. She brought him back. He was so tiny; Draco was amazed. The healer handed the tiny bundle to him and he clearly saw the baby for the first time. The period of joy and amazement was over; Draco's smile disappeared and a look of confusion appeared.

"Whose baby is this?" he asked.

Ginny shot up from bed, despite her exhaustion. "What are you talking about? Yours of course." She let out a nervous giggle.

"No, everyone in my family has blond hair and grey eyes, and everyone in your family has red hair and brown eyes. This baby has black hair and green eyes. It looks like fucking Potter for Merlin's sake!" Realization dawned over him.

Ginny closed her eyes and muttered, "Shit."

"Slut," Draco swore before swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

A shrill cry rang out from within the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"Can you shut that baby up?" Draco yelled, exasperated.

"It's not like you're doing anything to help. You never help me take care of Corey! All you do is sit there and make excuses. So don't fucking complain!"

"Let me explain this to you for the last time. Corey is not my fucking baby. I don't have to do shit, and if you ask me, you're lucky I don't throw you out on your ass. You cost me the only woman I ever loved. I'm not very happy nowadays, so you better watch your words." His words were wasted on Ginny.

"You're thinking about Hermione? What the fuck, Draco? We have a baby. Does that not get through to your head? And let's face it, if you loved Hermione, you never would have even looked at me." Ginny smirked at him, bouncing a redfaced Corey in her arms.

She was right. What had he been thinking when he let the love of his life go for some gold digging slut? Hermione was the only woman who loved him for him, not for his money. She spent weeks mending his heart and teaching him how to love. She allowed him to live the life he never had. Hermione was always there for him, and Draco took advantage of that. He assumed that she would always be there, and things would turn out sunny side up. Oh, how very wrong he was. Draco was stuck with Ginny and Corey, while his real wife and son were somewhere else, surviving without him. The very thought made him want to break down and cry.

It was time for Divorce #2.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I'd be living off the coast of Puerto Rico somewhere.**

**P.S: Thanks for the review! I appreciate them. They inspire me to write. Also, I know this story isn't a repost. Weird. Anyways, I'd like to see the other story if anyone could find it. Thanks guys :]]**

It was all over the news. The streets of Hogsmeade were littered with gossip of the famous Malfoy divorce. Everyone knew that Ginny had a child that didn't belong to Draco and he left her. Hermione had been one of the first to hear the news, seeing as she worked in Hogsmeade. Although she pretended that she didn't care, her insides jumped with joy when she found out that the two were separating. She didn't particularly want Draco back; she just didn't want them to be happy.

* * *

This was a mistake. He knew it. What was he doing here anyways? But Draco knew: if he didn't atleast try, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. He calmly walked up to the mahogany door and held his hand up to knock but froze. Was this right? _What will I say? What will I do?_ He walked back along the path near the white picket fence and closely observed the house. It was a modest, two-story abode. Colorful tulips lined the edges of the house, and the grass was perfectly trimmed. A whole little bubble of perfection, ruined by Draco's actions and behaviors.

_It's now or never!_ He again traced his steps up the stone path and extended his arm out to the door. His hand wrapped into a fist and made a sharp rap on the door, but he could barely hear it. His heart was thudding too loudly in his ears.

A gray-haired man opened the front door, dressed in casual attire. The smile on his face drooped once he saw who his visitor was. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Please, Mr. Granger, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I have to talk to Hermione. It's important."

"Well, she surely doesn't want to talk to you. You're about a year too late. Now, get off my property before someone gets hurt. And by someone, I mean you," Mr. Granger threatened.

"Daddy? Who is it?" An angelic voice called from inside the house. Light footsteps were heard and Hermione finally arrived at the front door in all her glory. Draco's throat locked up; he felt as if he couldn't breathe. She was absolutely breathtaking, a little worn out no doubt, but still stunning. Hermione was in shock. _What is he doing here?_ She froze, unable to move or speak.

"He was just leaving," Mr. Granger interrupted their thoughts. He started to shut the door, but Draco firmly pushed it open.

"Hermione please. I know you don't want to see me. I know I'm a horrible person, but please, give me a chance. I know you; you wouldn't do this to me."

Hermione hesitated, unsure of what decision to make. "Fine. Daddy, can you watch Nate for me? He's in his playpen; I'll be just a minute."

She walked outside, closing the heavy door behind her. She motioned for Draco to follow and led him to the back of the house, where patio furniture was she sat. She sat on a little green bench, and Draco sat next to her. Hermione turned her head away from her ex-husband, but kept her ears open.

"Hermione, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. And, I left Ginny. You've heard that by now, right? It was the biggest mistake…"

"Stop." Hermione commanded emotionlessly. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"What?" Draco was surprised.

"Look," the girl replied harshly. "I'm sick and tired of your lame excuses. I don't need to hear this shit from anyone, especially not from you." She rose from her seat and turned to leave. A warm hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around quickly.

"Hermione, wait! Listen to me!"

"No! I don't have to do anything for you, Malfoy," Hermione shouted. "You're not my husband anymore; hell, you're not even my friend. And your little dream of reconciliation – don't count on it. I'm not your little bitch Malfoy, and I'm not sloppy seconds either. You can't come to me and expect me to take you back just because you've left Ginny. Have you forgotten what kind of person I am? Or maybe you just never knew. You left me, Draco. Don't forget that. You left me pregnant and broke. I had to move back in with my parents; I'm a single mother; I barely make ends meet now. Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? Smartest witch of the century – yeah right! But you know what? I've had a lot of time to think over the last year and I've realized that my life is better without you. Do you think I like the fact that Nate will grow up without a father? Of course not, but no father is better than you as a father. Because you are pathetic, truly pathetic. You can't handle responsibility. You use people. You're too self-centered to think about anyone but yourself. Your actions have consequences, Draco, and I think it's high time you figure that out. The sad part is, I fell in love with you once. Despite your faults, I loved your virtues. I tried to bring out the best in you. But you know what they say: old dogs can't learn new tricks. So, please: if you _ever_ decide to do one nice thing for someone else, please leave Nate and I alone. We don't need you, Malfoy. Never have, never will. Now leave."

She spun on her heel and walked back into her house, leaving Draco to gape after her. He heard her words, but there was no way he was losing his lover and his child. _Not a chance._ There would be another way. He'd just try harder. No matter what, he'd do it; he knew he would.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! The more reviews, the quicker I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I'd be very happy in my red Ferrari.**

**P.S: Thanks for the review you guys! I really appreciate them :]]; more than 3000 hits already!**

**P.P.S: I still don't know what direction I'm going in this story; I loved all your suggestions, and I promise, this story is equally likely to go any way. Send me more ideas if you like.**

Draco had no idea what to do. He desperately wanted to see Nate; did he have his hair? Or the wonderfully bushy mess that belonged to Hermione? His cold grey eyes or her warm chocolate ones? He was probably about 3 months by now. Three months, he'd been deprived of his child, of his lover.

What was he going to do? Draco strangely recalled an old muggle movie he had seen with Hermione back when they were dating. It was about two teenagers in love; one had screwed up badly, and after he sung his heart out to her underneath her window, she had jumped into his arms and whispered sweet nothings. Did that work in real life? No, probably not.

Time was at a standstill. There was no life without joy; and no joy without his family, _his true family_. He'd find a way, he knew it.

* * *

Hermione Granger arrived at Flourish & Botts early in the morning. It was a warm Thursday afternoon, and today, she was expecting a large order from a broomstick company. _Barr's Quidditch & Co._ was a wildly successful broomstick manufacturer that had placed an order for their manuals and directories to be published and sold at the magic bookstore.

She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, ready to impress the head of the company. Of course, her appearance meant very little to the business deal, but she was representing the entire bookstore, so she had made sure to dress in her very best. Hermione was meeting with the CEO of _Barr's_ to discuss final adjustments and details. She had rehearsed what she was going to say all week and was completely prepared; unfortunately, she hadn't expected Mr. Barr to be so gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger from Flourish and Botts to see Mr. Barr." Hermione informed the bored receptionist.

"He'll be just a minute." Hermione waited quietly, observing the chrome colored facets around the lounge. "Excuse me, Miss, he'll see you now. Just through that door."

She pushed open the heavy door and walked elegantly to the grand desk at the opposite end of the room. _Go!_ "Hello, Mr. Barr. My name is Hermione Granger from Flourish & Botts, and I'm so excited that you've decided to allow our company to…"

She was drowning. He had the most beautiful eyes. There were a pure blue, with little tints of green on the outside. _Snap out of it, Hermione! Focus!_

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Have a seat, won't you?" the charming man offered.

And his hair! His wavy, soft-looking, chestnut hair! She had the sudden urge to reach out and grab it.

"Sugar or milk?"

"What?" Hermione asked, dazed.

"I asked if you would like any sugar or milk in your coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine."

"All right, so do you want to go over the copy?"

"Yes. I brought a few for your staff. I thought about reorganizing the chapter on broomcare in the snow. We could perhaps…" Hermione started, finally finding a little concentration. They went on for hours, talking about the ins and outs of brooms. Occasionally, she would lose attention and fall into a trance about Mr. Barr, but who could blame her? He was stunning.

"So, I presume we're done, Mr. Barr? Unless there are any questions you'd like me to answer."

"Please, call me Jayden. And actually I do have a question for you." Hermione wasn't the only one who had noticed how beautiful the other person in the room was. "I know it's a little unorthodox, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

_Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!_

"Well, that's a little inappropriate." Hermione blushed.

"Come on; we'll go as business partners. People do that all the time, right?" Jayden bargained.

"Well, I suppose."

"Good, then it's settled. Is eight a good time for me to pick you up?"

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Eight would be perfect." She debated whether or not to tell him about Nate. Ah well, she'd worry about that later, if later ever happened. It's not like this was going to turn into something serious, right?

**What do you guys think? REVIEW!** **It inspires me to write ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be tanning in St. Barts, not freezing my butt off here.**

**You guys must hate me, but please don't give up! BTW, I'm not getting the number of review I wanted, so let's try to make a bigger effort, mkay? The more review, the faster I update: don't forget!**

**Enjoy! I made this one longer :))**

_Ding Dong!_ He was here! The day had gone by dreadfully slowly, but it was finally Friday night. Hermione was excited, but slightly nervous, for her date. Jayden was a powerful businessman, and she was just a simple bookstore employee. How would this work out? Not to mention that he was model-gorgeous, and she was plain-Jane. Or so she thought.

She glanced over at the wooden crib next to her queen-sized bed, and smiled at her little baby curled up inside. A soft, blue blanket draped over his tiny body and kept him warm during the night. His little fists were tightly wrapped as he peacefully slept. Nate was almost three months now, and fortunately, slept around this hour.

Hermione glanced at herself one last time before spraying Chanel N5 on her wrists and neck. She was dolled up in a gorgeous emerald dress, complete with black embroideries around the hem on her bust and waist. A pair of black heels donned her feet and she was fully accessorized in diamond earrings and the silver locket her parents had given her for her birthday. _It was now or never_.

She headed downstairs slowly, and was taken aback at Jayden's spectacular looks. Had his appearance the other day been just casual? Who could look this amazing? He was wearing a black suit and a green tie. He was wearing expensive-looking leather shoes, and a silver watch she had seen in Madame Mersault's Galleria, a wizarding jewelry store. It was weird how they were matching; they certainly hadn't planned this out. Perhaps they just had similar taste.

Mr. Granger was downstairs, chatting up Jayden. "Darling, your date's here," he announced when he saw her. "We were just talking about work. The Quitiditch business sounds quite solid, Jayden." Nobody felt the need to correct him, seeing as how he would soon enough forget, anyhow.

Jayden sauntered over to the foot of the staircase and grabbed Hermione's hand before gently kissing it. "You look gorgeous," he murmured. "I reserved us a table at Le Petit Coq. Hope you're in the mood for French."

"Bye, Daddy." Hermione said before reaching for Jayden's arm. He apparated them to a hill overlooking Wizarding London.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"Just like you," Jayden whispered while looking into her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest shade of brown he had ever seen. They stared at each other for a few seconds; then, Jayden leaned his head in and awaited a kiss. She quickly turned her head.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Hermione!_ "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be." He didn't seem upset, just shocked. "Shall we go in?"

He held her hand and led her to the entrance of the upscale building atop the hill. Once at the hostesses stand, he gripped her hand tighter as they glided towards a table for two next to a window. The night was going by smoothly, and Hermione was so caught up in her date with Jayden, that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Particularly, a handsome-as-ever blonde sitting a few tables away.

* * *

Draco's head rested on his hand on the white-clothed table. He was so bloody bored! He was currently on a date with a wealthy, gorgeous pureblood girl, Janet Silverman. She was absolutely breathtaking, but goodness, was she stupid. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in a fluid-like motion and her blue eyes never failed to sparkle, but once she had opened her mouth, the chances of this relationship flew out the window. Besides, he was more of a brunette-man himself. Once word had gotten out that Draco Malfoy was back on the market, girls lapped at him for dates and random sex. He thought other women would help him forget about Hermione, but he was wrong. If anything, it made him miss her even more.

A tinkering laugh set Draco out of his misery. He knew that noise, but from where? He whipped his head around, constantly searching for the thing that emitted such a sound. Draco finally noticed her: Hermione. She wasn't alone. What was she doing with _Jayden Barr_, for goodness sakes? Why was his filthy hand on her tanned arm anyway? Draco's blood boiled, and he gritted his teeth. That was his woman!

_Calm down, Draco. She's not your woman anymore._ The voice inside his head was right, although he desperately wished it wasn't. "Excuse me for a moment," he told Janet, while keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"And I kept wishing that the werewolf would come out, because then…" his date babbled on, barely noticing Draco's absence. He quickly strolled over to the couple's table.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco harshly asked. Her bright smile faded when she caught his eye. They were silent for a few moments, before Jayden broke the ice.

"Draco Malfoy! Do you guys know each other or something? Hermione, Draco's one of my biggest clients." She knew that already. Back when they had still been happily married, Draco had spent tons of galleons on broomsticks. Not that she had minded before, but the thought of him keeping in contact with her date now irritated her to no end. She didn't want anything to do with him! Didn't he see that?

Draco and Hermione ignored him. "What are you doing here, Hermione?" Draco repeated through clenched teeth.

"None of your damn business, Malfoy. Anything I do or anywhere I go is none of your concern. I thought I made this explicitly clear. Stay the hell away from me," she shouted as quietly as a person could in a restaurant. "Can we go?" she asked Jayden, before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. She pushed by Draco rudely on her way, though he didn't do anything about it.

* * *

"What was that about?" Jayden questioned.

"Nothing," she sighed bitterly.

"OK, then." He dropped the subject. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it, so who was he to push it. He didn't want anything to ruin their night, after all.

Draco was beyond angry _with himself_. This was a failed plan. He silently walked back over to his table and sat down in front of Janet again.

"I didn't know if the red one or the green one would be better for me. One was…" Had she even noticed that Draco had been gone? Merlin, she was thick. This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Hermione and Jayden stood perched outside on her porch.

"I had a lovely night," she told him shyly.

"Me too. I'd love to see you again, Hermione."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her again, and this time she let him. It was pure heaven! His thin lips met with her luscious ones and slowly, his tongue entered her mouth. They played a battle with their tongues before slowly pulling away. Jayden looked more enamored with her than ever. The heavy door swung open at that moment to reveal Mr. Granger.

"Hermione, I though I saw you out here. I fed Nate about an hour after his regular feeding time today. He didn't seem very hungry."

"Who's Nate?" Jayden asked, with a smirk still on his lips. _Probably just a family pet or something_.

She knew this would come up one day, she just didn't know how soon. "My son," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

He wasn't angry, just surprised. "You have a kid?" he gaped unprofessionally. "I have to go."

"Wait, Jayden, I can explain!" Hermione heard the distinct pop of apparation before she could pacify him.

_Now what? _Hermione though. _He'll never want to take me out again, or even talk to me. No one will. I'm going to die alone!_

Thoughts attacked her head; she burst into tears at those vicious ideas.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought he knew." Mr. Granger told her apologetically. _Too late now._

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. And review! Without them, my stories turn to crap. You're reviews are Midas' hands (how's **_**that**_** for an analogy?)**


End file.
